Can't Stop Staring
by Ravingalexis
Summary: Au where Dan tries to go to the gym. Fluff/ hinted something else?


There was a gym that Dan passed every time he went into town, sometimes alone, other times not. It honestly looked really old from the outside, a rugged little thing that look downright pathetic and seemed to slouch more than anything. He wondered if it would collapse any time soon, or if it's faded, chipped, yellow paint would ever get replaced. He doubted it.

This building Dan always passed had glass windows taller than he was that overlooked onto the people inside as they worked out. Perhaps he'd never gone for this reason, or simply because he was a lazy twat who never left his flat. More days went by than he could count that he continued to ignore the gym, but as of late the thought of actually going seemed to occupy his mind increasingly so.

He'd get closer each day, he found, only to observe the building almost groaning with all the activity inside it. There was no doubt he was curious still, and as it was the new year, Dan might as well attempt it at least once.

That day he half jogged up the sidewalk with an apprehensive smile, droplets of sweat dampening his hair as the sun seemed to fry his body as a whole. He was glad he hadn't brought any of his friends with him, he wanted as little people as possible to see him here.

When he walked in the air conditioner to his left seemed to cough and stutter, but rather than roar to life, returned to it's slumber and allowed the thick, humid air to envelope the dozens of people littered amongst the place, including himself. There was a front desk of course, slightly run down and deserted. Dan stood in front of it awkwardly for a moment, before someone finally came to help him.

It was a thin man who looked to be about his age, full of smiles and enthusiasm. He had no trouble whatsoever getting Dan set up with a membership card, and ignored his many apologies for being so socially inept in favor of showing him around the place.

Dan not so much admired the scenery as he cringed at the smell and sight of some of the people who chose to spend their time there that day. He was distracted as he looked around every which way, craning his neck and observing every little detail. He rarely got out of his flat, and though this was not the ideal place it was still nice. That was, until he turned to find he was now alone and, after spinning around momentarily, found he was really on his own.

A few feet from him stood a row of bicycles rooted to the darkened carpet, and he walked to them slowly. All but one were taken, so he placed his bag on the ground beside it and hovered over the seat. It was hard, an uncomfortable thing that made him squirm and bite his tongue from saying anything. His feet found their way to the medal peddles easily, and he began to work against them, only to find they were completely stuck in place.

Dan slid down into his seat until he was hunched in front of the peddles, a self conscious teenager nearly ready to curl into a ball of embarrassment right there. He struggled with them for a minute, nobody noticing at all as they continued to work themselves and huff deeply, in and out, in and out, completely oblivious.

Eventually he pulled himself together and more or less stumbled his way across the entire gym, his bag in tow. There he found the treadmills staring him down evilly, but anything was better than those bicycles at that point.

The treadmills were lined up so they were nearly connected, several huge pieces of exercise machinery positioned so they each were faced with eight foot tall glass mirrors; because everyone wants to stare at their face contorted in agonizing pain as they work out, Dan thought sarcastically. He found himself using the mirrors to fidget with his still damp hair though, before actually jumping onto one of the treadmills and tossing everything else aside.

For being a larger piece of equipment Dan thought it would be more complicated to operate than the press of a button, searching the dimly lit screen in a confused haste before finally realizing this, and to his delight, it was already pre-set to beginner. Sighing quietly, he started the treadmill and it shifted beneath him with a low hum.

He started walking as soon as the black conveyor belt beneath him began to roll past a tad bit faster, though he was still able to walk at an easy pace for a while; his breathing relatively steady. The second time he brought his gaze to the mirror to mess with his hair, this time out of boredom, he finally saw him.

Dan had his hand lifted and rested in his hair as he rested his eyes upon the man, slender and pale and mesmerizing. All too quickly Dan found himself staring and he leaned down, resting on his crossed arms as he did so.

The man hadn't noticed him, of course, until he tripped and fell with a thud on the still moving machine beneath him. It was anything but a graceful fall, and Dan would have jumped back up and prayed nobody saw, if he hadn't caused the treadmill to go super fast by leaning on it's buttons. He groaned as he lie there on the floor, trying to sink into the shadows and remain invisible forever.

Because that's just what Dan did He'd seldom had a mate, especially one as attractive as the trainer literally five feet from him, because he was just so damn awkward he ruined his chances with anybody he remotely liked. He chided himself for getting so distracted but secretly loved how the cute trainer jogged over to help him up after one very, long moment.

Dan didn't hear a word he said. His piercing blue eyes made him forget even the simplest of things as he gazed into them, evident when the man tried to ask him what his name was and, he... couldnt even stammer a simple word.

The trainer with slick black hair and gorgeous blue eyes was laughing, though, and he took that as a good sign. He stuck out his hand to Dan as his chuckles began to die down, a small smile tugging at his lips with a mix of sympathy and fondness to it. Dan could not deny those lips were fairly lucious as he snuck a peak, taking his offered hand. With little effort on his part Dan was soon pulled to his feet, completely distracted by how soft the man's skin felt against his own. He felt himself blush at the thought.

"Try to be more careful." Dan was told in a quiet, sincere voice. He felt the back of his neck burning as he nodded, probably too many times, and cleared his throat.

"I think I'm just gunna... I'm just gunna go." he muttered. As he turned to leave however, the trainer who helped him up, with his gentle touch and large hands, reached out to grasp his arm lightly.

"You're going to go already? You just got here..."

Dan couldn't be sure, but the man sounded slightly... disappointed. He also felt the need to point out that he'd only know how long Dan had been there, had he been watching him, but refrained and said nothing. Instead, he simply shook his head sadly, trying to pull away.

The man let him slip past begrudgingly,, calling after him as he watched him leave.

"You forgot something!"

Dan turned around alarmingly as he looked back at the man. Neither moved until suddenly he was walking closer to Dan, wrapping his arms around him in a warm, albeit brief, embrace. Dan's head was spinning as he stepped back, again picking up his bag from where he'd left it.

The man walked with him, not only to retrieve his bag but also following him to the door. When it was time they parted, he gave Dan one final, little smile and nearly whispered "be safe."

On the way home Dan pulled his camera out of his bag with little thought and started recording despite the sweat and hobbit hair.

"Hey guys," he said cheerily, fairly certain the slight tint was still on his cheeks from a few minutes earlier. "So, I've just gotten back from the gym..."


End file.
